Siblings Are Really Forever
by 8 Navy Roses
Summary: The newly engaged couple, Linebeck and Ciela head out to Linebeck's old home. While there though, a letter is found and it concerns the supposedly dead twin sister of Linebeck. Sequel to Is It Really You? READ THAT FIRST!
1. Prologue

Siblings Are Really Forever

Prologue

An emerald eyed and brown haired girl sets down her pencil and sit back groaning, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Out of all the flowers you could have chosen,Linette." She mutters to herself. "You had to pick the one that wilts within a few hours of it's picking."

She closes her eyes and leans her head back on her chair, listing for the soft sounds of her twin brother, Linebeck, playing on his guitar.

Silence.

"Strange..." Linette mummers. "Where on earth-" She smacks her forehead. "Alright Scatterbrain, you forgot he was at Max's house working on that school project of theirs."

Linette lifts up her head and her gaze falls back on the flower. "You know." She starts, picking up the flower, "Even with it's annoying habit of wilting so soon, the Bleu Tala is still a beautiful flower, so many shades of blue in one flower."

Angry voices below interrupt Linette musings.

"I thought I told you to stay away from us, Jolon!" Marlene, Linette and Linebeck's mother shouts.

Jolon. Linette's blood goes cold as a tremor of fear shoots through her as she replaces the flower in the vase.

"He's a very dangerous man." Marlene constantly warned whenever the man came up.

Their father had finally found them again.

"Like that would stop me?" Jolon laughs. "Now where are the twins? I want to say hello."

"They're not home." Marlene half-way lies. "And even if they were, you'd never see them!"

"Liar." Jolon hisses, his voice becoming dangerous sounding. "I know Linette is home. Where. is. Linebeck?"

Linette knew she had to escape, but how?

The answer came to her instantly.

A tree had grown right beside her brother's window. The twins have used it constantly to get in and out of the house and avoid their mother at the same time. Now if she could just get out quietly...

"Just leave us alone Jolon!" Marlene yells. "I won't tell you anything."

"Fine, I'm sure Linebeck will chase after his sister." Jolon says.

"What are you meaning? Point that gun away from-" A sharp bang cuts off Marlene's voice.

Linette had to cover her mouth to stop from screaming at the sound. "Mum..." She thinks, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

A deadly silence falls upon the house before Jolon's footsteps begin walking towards the steps.

Linette knew that she needed to get out of there and she needed to get out of there _now_.

She bolts out of her chair, knocking it over in the process, and bolts for Linebeck's bedroom door.

Jolon was about to the top when Linette practically slams into the door. She jiggles the knob frantically. Locked.

"Perfect!" Linette snarls in her head.

ANother shot rings out and a streak appears on Linebeck's door, making Linette scream. She grabs the small potted plant up there and throws it at Jolon.

His grunt of surprise was all Linette needed to dart towards him. She pushed by him, shoving him into the hallway wall and clatters down the steps.

Suddenly, her feet catch on something at the bottom and sends her flying. Linette lands on her knees, crying out in pain. She sits up and feels another scream building in her throat.

Her mother's emerald eyes stared at her, wide, glassy, and unblinking. Blood is pooling around her body.

The scream erupted from her throat and Linette scrambles to her feet, beginning to feel her body shaking.

"Come now, Linette." Jolon's voice floats down the steps. "Is that anyway to treat your father?"

Linette tries to shout at him that he was not her father but her throat didn't want to seem to work. All she managed to get out was hoarse cry.

"Linette." Jolon chuckled, shaking his head as he descends down the steps. He pushes aside Marlene with his foot and Linette shivers.

Linette darts her eyes towards the back door before dashing towards it.

"Just like your mother." Jolon sighs.

"Please let me make it, Please." Linette pleads in her head.

Another sharp bang in heard and Linette feels a blinding pain in her leg.

It buckles underneath of her and she collapses on the door, slamming her head on the doorknob. Blackness overtakes her as she hears Jolon's steps near her.

Upstairs, the Bleu Tala turns brown and droops, the petals falling onto the desk.

...

Woot for Original name for Linebecky now Linette! I never really realized her name did need to be changed from when I was coming out of the semi-good writing stage and thought that just adding the y was a good idea.

And don't worry, IIRY will be picking back up, next chapter!

See you then!

~Roses


	2. Names and Times

Chapter One

_"Ciela." He begins. "There's been something I've wanted to ask you." He brings out the box._

_"Yes Linebeck?" Ciela asks, opening her eyes._

_Linebeck brings the black velvet box in front of Ciela, flipping it open, letting the diamond fairy within show._

_As the last bit of the sun disappears beneath the horizon, Linebeck whispers four words into Ciela's ear._

_"Will you marry me?"_

...

Ciela swore that she stopped breathing, as she continues to stare at the diamond fairy.

"Sparkles?" Linebeck asks, sounding worried.

Ciela swallows and manages to whisper past the lump in her throat,

"Yes."

"Yes?" Linebeck repeats.

"Yes, you silly man!" Ciela laughs out, kissing Linebeck's nose.

Linebeck stares at Ciela in shock before letting out a loud whoop and sweeps up Ciela into the air by her hips, spinning her around before bringing her back to earth and kissing her soundly on the lips.

"I love you so much." Ciela says to Linebeck while he slips on her engagement ring on her left hand ring finger.

"I love you too, Sparkles." Linebeck mummers back, kissing her before resting his forehead on hers.

"Should we tell everyone now or..." Ciela trails off.

"I think I want to keep you to myself tonight." Linebeck says to Ciela.

"Sounds perfect." Ciela breathes, kissing Linebeck again.

Suddenly, Linebeck sweeps Ciela off her feet and into his arms. He begins walking down the path.

"Ack! Linebeck!" Ciela cries, laughing, clinging to his neck. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Not actually sure." Was her reply.

Ciela giggles before leaning her head back, an idiotic grin on her face.

"You know," Ciela starts, bringing her head to rest on Linebeck's chest. "If you weren't carrying me, I'd probably be skipping."

They found out this curious little fact about a month into their sailing together. Linebeck had surprised Ciela with a picnic in one of the scenic areas on one of the islands. When they were returning to the ship in the darkening night, Ciela felt all of her happy emotions bubble up in her and she began skipping. She figured that it was because of her fairy counterpart kicking in and skipping is her way of flying in her Hylian form.

"Yes, you probably would." Linebeck agrees, smirking.

When the newly engaged couple were about to board the S.S. Linebeck, Link and Tetra catch sight of them.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" Link yells to them.

"You'll find out tomorrow!" Ciela yells back.

"That was my ear, Sparkles." Linebeck grumples.

"Oh shush." Ciela reprimands, smiling as she uses his red ascot to drag Linebeck closer and kisses him.

Linebeck smiles in the kiss.

"I glad that Beck decided to bunk with Tetra and Link tonight." Ciela admits when Linebeck sets her back on the ground. "Snuggling galore for us."

Linebeck laughs before disappearing into his room. Ciela heads into her own room and quickly changes into a yellow tank top and black pair of sleep shorts. Linebeck had nicknamed it the Bumblebee outfit.

Ciela sweeps a hand through her hair before sweeping it up into a ponytail. She then pads barefooted into Linebeck's room once checking that he was decent.

"What, no shirt?" She comments while sliding under the covers to nestle herself into her fiance`'s arms. They got the bed when it became evident that Ciela kept on wanting to snuggle with Linebeck during the night.

"Why not?" Linebeck replies, wrapping his arms around Ciela's waist, nestling his head into Ciela's neck.

Ciela laughs softly, leaning her head onto Linebeck's. She brings up her ring, smiling at it.

Suddenly her eyes widen and she begins giggling.

"Can I ask what I missed?" Linebeck asks, lifting up his head.

"It's just," Ciela glups in air, trying to compose herself. "I just realized that today is June 14th!"

"And the significance of that date is?" Linebeck prods.

"It's day we first met." Ciela explains, twisting herself to look at Linebeck. "You proposed on the day we first met." She leans into Linebeck. "Have you realized that it's been 9 years?"

"Nine years since we first insulted each other." Linebeck remarks, with a smile.

"Nine years." Ciela repeats softly, leaning her head on Linebeck's shoulder.

They fall into a peaceful silence before a thought strikes Ciela.

"I cannot believe I never asked this but what's your last name?" She asks.

Linebeck smacks himself on the forehead, laughing. "It's Brante, Sparkles."

"Brante, Brante, Brannnnnn-taaaay." Ciela giggles as she sounds out Linebeck's last name.

"If you're quite finished having fun with my name." Linebeck says, rolling his eyes, smiling at Ciela's antic.

"No, no, no, no. Wait,wait, wait." Ciela giggles. "Linebeck Brante." Her grin grows wider when a new name pops into her head. "Ciela Brante." She announces. "Linebeck and Ciela Brante. Lovely ring to it."

"Ciela Brante." Linebeck repeats. He kisses Ciela, still smiling. "Sounds perfect."

"Flatter." Ciela says.

Linebeck laughs again before extinguishing the candle by the bed.

"Goodnight, Linebeck." Ciela mummers to Linebeck.

"Goodnight, Sparkles." Linebeck mummers back.

Slowly they fall asleep in each others arms.


	3. Lost and Missing

SARF Chapter 3

_It was early morning when 16 year old Linebeck exited a pale yellow two story home, a brown pack slung over his shoulder. _

_"See yah later, Maxi!" He calls, turning back towards the house, making him walk backwards. _

_"Later, Becky!" Max calls back, before closing the door. _

_Linebeck chuckles as he turns back around. He never understood why those nick-names stuck. _

_They had been hanging out at the age of twelve, and Max dared Linebeck to climb a tree. Linebeck refused and Max began calling him Becky, since he was actin like a girl. Linebeck, twelve year old pride wounded, immediately dared Max to climb the tree with him. Max also refused and Linebeck then started doing the same thing as Max, calling him Maxi. The boys both ended up climbing the tree, then both fell when the branch they were sitting on broke from their combined wight and ended up on the forest floor, breath knocked out and left arms broken. "Bad idea, Maxi?" Linebeck wheezed out, grimacing with pain. "Oh yeah, Becky." Max said back, holding his left arm to his chest, and the names stuck. _

_Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Linebeck looked up at the sun that was starting to peek out over the mountain on Farqay island. "Good thing I told Mum that I might have needed to stay over the night for the project." He mused to himself, as he begins walking through the town waking itself up. _

_"Good morning, Master Brante!" A gray haired man calls out, pausing in his sweeping off the bar step. _

_"Morning Mr. Rybak." Linebeck returns, walking over to the man. "How are you?"_

_"I'm good, Master Brante." Mr. Rybak says, leaning on his broom. _

_"Did you hear those gunshots last night?" Linebeck inquires. _

_"Oh yeah, thought it might some young idiot teenage boys minds trying to out-do each other." Mr. Rybak says, looking at Linebeck, merriment twinkling in his eyes. _

_Linebeck chuckles good-naturally. "Well, Max's and mine idiot minds were hard at work last night." _

_"That's good to hear." Mr. Rybak says, nodding. "Well, I got a bar to open and you need to be gettin' on home. Your Mum's most likely worried." He begins sweeping the step again. _

_"See you, Mr. Rybak!" Linebeck finishes, continuing on his way._

_Little over ten minutes later, Linebeck was walking down the path to his home when he notices a strange smell on the air, just noticeable under the scent of the ocean. _

_"It almost smells... coppery." He thinks, slowing down slightly in his walk. _

_Shaking his head, he picks back up his pace, trying to ignore the seed of worry in his stomach. _

_Suddenly a chill goes down his spine when he hears nothing but the crunch of his boots on the gravel. Absolutely no birds were singing and nothing seemed to be rustling in the bushes. _

_His eyes dart around before be begins speed-walking to the Brante Household. _

_The time between the town and the Brante's home was about thirty minutes so by the time Linebeck was five minutes away from home, the sun was completely out from behind the mountain. _

_"The smell got stronger." Linebeck almost whimpers in his mind, dread chilling his bones as the worry twisted in his gut. _

_He looked down at the path and saw coin-sized dark droplets staining the dusty path. Linebeck gulps and bends down to examine them. He reaches out and touches the droplets. _

_His heart stops when he realizes what the droplets are. _

_"Probably was a animal that might had been wounded by the gunshots." He pleads in his head._

_That hope was destroyed when he noticed tracks beginning to lead off into the woods and more dried blood on the leaves. One looked to be footsteps of a grown man holding a heavy package. _

_His pack hits the path when Linebeck sprints for home, heart beating double time. _

_He ignores the front door, knowing his mother kept it locked. He skids to a stop behind his home, heart freezing at the open back door. The copper smell was overpowering now. _

_Linebeck sends up a silent prayer to the Goddesses for his sister and mother were safe as he slowly steps in the back, onto the dried blood there. He shivers. _

_When he steps into the dark living room, he falls against the sofa as his knees buckle at the sight of Marlene's body. Tears begin to burn in his eyes as he continues staring at his mother's body, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. _

_Swallowing hard, clenching his eyes tight, Linebeck pushes himself off the sofa back, making himself walk past Marlene to check upstairs for his sister. _

_On the third floor, Linebeck notices the broken flower pot and bullet hole in his doorway. He checks it and sees that it was locked. He curses himself as he turns towards his sister's open door. _

_In there, only the fact that the Blue Tala was still wilted on her desk and her desk chair was on it's back gave away the fact that something was wrong. _

_"Perhaps, perhaps she's at the sea cave. Waiting for me." Linebeck scrabbles in his head, hoping that Linette didn't share her mother's fate. _

_Linebeck freezes at the top of the stairwell. He really didn't want to head back down, but he needed to check if __Linette_ was really at the cave and with the way his body was trembling, he wasn't sure if he could handle climbing down the tree. 

_Finally, Linebeck forces his legs to bend and begin walking down the steps. _

_But when he makes it back down to the first floor, he finds that he doesn't need to check the cave. _

_Beside the back door, Parochially hidden by the door, making it where Linebeck wouldn't have see it when it, was written "Where's your sister now?" in what Linebeck knew was blood. Under it was signed. "Your father, Jolon.__"_

_A scream erupts from Linebeck's throat as he bolts from the house, terror, panic and grief seizing his heart. Birds that had remained silent, burst to life at Linebeck's scream, fleeing from the trees._

_Linebeck trips over his abandoned bag while running down the path and falls onto the dirt path. Curling into the fetal position, sobs begin to rack through his sixteen year old body. _

_That where Mr. Rybak and his teacher, Ms. Rey along with a few other townspeople find him when they rushed to the isolated home, alerted to the fact that something was wrong at the screams. _

_"Linebeck?" Ms. Rey exclaims, bending by the young sailor, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? What happened?"_

_Linebeck shudders, remaining silent. He wasn't even sure if he could even talk. _

_Ms. Rey glances up at Mr. Rybak. "Looks like shock is setting in, go check the house for what could warrant such a strong reaction." _

_Mr. Rybak nods and along with a few other towns men, they go examine the house, their boots crunching away on the rocks on the dirt path. _

_By the time they come back, Linebeck's sob subsided. He still was lying on the path but his emerald eyes were wide open, staring at nothing. His mother's body and the bloody words seemed to be burned into his skull and everything he closed his eyes, they appeared. _

_"Marlene's dead." Mr. Rybak mummers to Ms. Rey. "It seems like Jolon finally found them again." _

_Ms. Rey gasps. "Oh Goddesses, is __Linette_..." She trails off. 

_Mr. Rybak shakes his head. "She's gone. Jolon must've took her." A deep, sorrow filled sigh. "I pray to the Goddesses she's safe." _

_Ms. Rey lets out a soft sob, having a soft spot for the twins. _

_Mr. Rybak kneels beside Linebeck before looking up at Max's father. "Hewitt, help me get him to the bar." _

_Hewitt nods and bends by Linebeck's other side. Gently, the two men lift up Linebeck's body, putting his arms around their necks. _

_"Come on Master Brante." Hewitt grunts._

_Linebeck felt like he was on auto-pilot. His mind could only focus on the facts that his mother was dead, murdered by his father, __Linette was _gone, taken by their father, and that his father was the reason his family was ripped apart. 

_Marlene had told the twins to take care of each other if something bad happened to her, no matter what life would throw at them. _

_Linebeck felt like he failed before he could even start. _

_The blackness that had been threatening, fully consumes Linebeck's guilt filled mind, sending into welcomed oblivion as he blacks out._

...

So this is my way of breaking up the fluffiness. In between the chapters that hold Ciela and Linebeck, or happen 13 years after this, will be these chapters in Italics. If I didn't do this, you would have two chapters of mainly fluff and I wanted to give more info on Linebeck's past before the Phantom Quest and his thoughts during the Quest.

So what did you guys think of this chapter? It will seem familiar since you read in IIRY? the above scene when Linebeck tells it to Ciela.

Cielbeck romance and more of Farqay island in the next chapter.

And what are you guys thinking of the new FF? Some things I like better, like the personalized images for your stories.

~8 Navy Roses.


	4. Returning Home

Chapter 4

"Alright. What in Goddesses names got you two acting like love struck teenagers yesterday?" Link demands as he opens the door.

"Hello to you too, Kid." Linebeck retorts, rolling his eyes.

"Don't mind him. He's just grumpy." Ciela says, hiding her hands behind her back. "Can we come in?"

Link shakes his head. "Yeah, sure. Beck's here as well."

"Perfect!" Ciela chirps, flouncing in.

Link looks at Linebeck. "Fairy side?"

"Fairy side."

They walk into the kitchen area to see a smirking Ciela, and an amused Tetra and Beck by the fire. Catrain was currently Hylian, holding a mug of hot tea with tired eyes.

Linebeck joins Ciela while Link re-seats himself by Tetra.

"Princess. Beck, Jemerald." Linebeck says, nodding to each person, with Jemerald being Catrain.

"Grandfather." Beck returns, small smirk on his face.

"Old man." Tetra teases.

"Captain." Catrain says, sipping her tea.

Linebeck just rolls his eyes.

"So what news do you two have?" Tetra inquires. "That might have to deal with your weirdness yesterday?"

Linebeck nonchalantly shrugs, slipping his hand into Ciela's left hand "Nothing really, Sparkles and I are engaged but that's about it."

The mug slips from Catrain's hand as her mouth drops open, tiredness in her eyes disappearing. "YOU'RE ENGAGED!"

"Hey Jemerald, not so loud." Linebeck winces.

"Have you told Mum, Dad and Oshus yet?" Catrain asks, picking up her mug while mopping up her spilled tea.

Ciela smacks her forehead. "No we have not!" She picks up the stone hanging around her neck. It begins glowing blue as Ciela calls for the two spirits or Oshus.

"Yes Seal?" Came Oshus's voice. "What has prompted you to call so early in the morning?"

"Are Neri and Leaf there?" Ciela asks, giving an excited grin to Linebeck.

"Right here, Ciela!" Came Neri's voice. "What news do you have?"

"Well, last night I became engaged to a certain Captain." Ciela says, hitting Linebeck softly with her shoulder.

There was silence for a few moments and then there was this high pitched squealing noise and strangling noises that sounded like someone was being choked.

"Neri... Can't... Breathe." Leak gasps out.

"Pay up, Leaf!" Neri cries, sounding triumphant. "I told you he would propose within a year of their time!"

"Knew it was a bad idea to bet against the Spirit of Wisdom." Leaf grumbles. "Just remember Linebeck, my promise stands."

Ciela eyes narrow. "What promise, Leaf?" She growls at the stone, happy mood disappearing.

Silence from the stone.

"Leaf..." Ciela drags out the name, staring at the stone. "What Promise?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Sparkles!" Linebeck intervenes. "Just male things." Ciela cocks an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

Link chuckles and shakes his head. "Well congratulations." He grins at Ciela and Linebeck. "There were some nights back at the beginning of when we first met I thought that one morning that I would wake up one morning with one or both of you missing. Good luck to you two, and don't kill each other before the wedding."

The group erupts into laughter at Link's final words.

...

A few mornings later, Ciela walks onto the deck of the S.S. Linebeck, holding a letter.

"Hey Linebeck?" She calls down the steps. "There's a letter for you from some person named Maxi?"

"Wait, Who?" Linebeck says, jogging up the steps.

"Maxi?" Ciela repeats, handing the letter to Linebeck.

"Goddesses, I haven't heard from him in, well, since I left Farqay to find my sister." Linebeck says, running a hand through his hair before opening the letter. "He was my old friend."

His emerald eyes scan the first sentence before laughing. "Same old Maxi."

CIela peers at him and Linebeck begins reading the letter aloud.

"_Becky, I'm gonna kill your skinny ass whenever you return to Farqay Island. Thirteen years. THIRTEEN YEARS. And not one letter saying that you haven't been abducted by pirates or some crazy thing. Hell, for all I know, you might be hanging with Davy Jones. Everyone on the island is missing you."_

Ciela scrunches up her face. "Well, he's certainly charming."

Linebeck chuckles before continuing. "_Anyway, if this letter reaches you, and I don't receive it back within a couple of days, I'll assume you're still among the living. How have you been? Have you catched a lass yet? If you have, is she hot?... Or considering the fact that you once wore a dress, I'm not going to scratch out the fact that you might have found a lad instead... _

Linebeck swears as Ciela bursts out laughing. "Dammit Maxi! I thought you would have forgotten about that. It was one time! ONE TIME!"

"What... happened?" Ciela gasps out between laughter.

"I was 6 and we had to get up early one morning and look nice for some event. I forget now what the event was, but it was during the time when Linette and I still slept in the same room and look exactly alike. Now we were all tired, even Mum. As a result of this, Mum somehow mixed us up, and handed me one of Linette's dresses. I was still half asleep and didn't notice even when I was dressing. Max ran up and I call out to him, becoming more alert. He looks at me, with confusion in his eyes, and then asked why I was wearing a dress. I freak, and Mum and Linette burst out laughing." Linebeck scrowls. "He never forgot the incident and loves making jokes about it." Shaking his head, he looks at the the letter again, frowning as he does so. "Quill must have broke because there's this ink spot here." He begins reading again.

"_Maris just hit me over the head for being crude and caused the quill to break. Crazy woman. Anyway, you need to get over here soon or I will hunt you down. I know you need to find your sister... But that's no reason to not return home and neglect your friends. SO GET THE HELL BACK HERE! ~Maxi."_

Linebeck gives the letter a once over. "Guess I am overdue for a visit."

Ciela snorts. "Overdue? More like lost and gone missing." She looks at Linebeck placing a hand on Linebeck's shoulder. "Are you going back?"

Linebeck grins at Ciela. "Course, Sparkles." He folds up the letter and puts it in his pocket. "Besides I want my future wife to see where I grew up. I was planning on making a mystery trip to it, but this finally got my nerve up to do it."

Ciela grins before throwing her arms around him and kissing his lips soundly. Linebeck twirls her around. "I'm- We're going home." He whispers, dipping her.

Ciela feels her heart swell at those words and kisses him again.

...

It was a month later. Ciela was in the engine room, sailing the ship so Linebeck could have look-out duty.

He had drawn one of the crates near the bow on the lower deck and was currently sitting on it, with one knee drawn up so he could rest his head on it. His arms are wrapped around his leg. A battered telescope sits by him, gently hitting him when the boat rocks.

"_Thirteen years." _He thinks. "_Over Thirteen years since I left. How would have everyone changed? Calista would be 20 now. How much would have she changed from that seven year old that claimed me as her uncle? Would anyone recognize me?" _

Linebeck shakes his head, banishing the thoughts.

He scans the horizon again, squinting when a dark shape caught his eyes. His eyes widen and heart skips a beat when the familiar mountain reveals itself.

"Sparkles!" He calls looking through the telescope now. "Stop the boat and come up here!"

"Will do, Captain!" She calls.

Linebeck feels the boat shudder to a halt.

He could see the town had not grown much, only a few houses near one end of the town. On the other end, he could see the pale green house that he had grown up in. The tree was still there, now effectively blocking his window.

"It that Farqay island?" He hears Ciela ask, placing her hand on his shoulder as she sits beside him.

Linebeck nods before handing the telescope to her. "See the pale green house through the trees?" He pauses as Ciela nods. "That's my old home."

"It looks lovely." She says, "As does the whole island."

"Over thirteen years since I last saw the place." Linebeck says. "I never felt brave enough to go back." He looks away. "Especially after becoming the jerk Linebeck."

Ciela remains silent while turning his head back towards her. "Max said it himself. Everyone misses you. I have a feeling they'll be ecstatic at having you back. No matter what you have done in the past."

Linebeck gazes at Ciela. "What would I have done if I never met you?" He asks softly.

"No clue." Ciela says, laughing before softly kissing Linebeck on the nose.

They reach the island by twilight, but for Linebeck, it seemed to take ages before the S.S. Linebeck was pulling up alongside the dock.

Linebeck slides out the gangway, straightens before pausing. The last time he stood here was when he was 16, saying goodbye to his best friends and heading out to find his sister. Now here was, nearly 30 and was returning with his fiancee' and two tales that seemed like the legends of old. But yet still scarce one sister, and now after thirteen years... He couldn't even be sure if she was still alive...

Ciela walks up behind him, slipping her hand into his. She gives a playful grin. "You're not scared are you?"

Linebeck scoffs. "As if, it's more or less..." He pauses and looks at the town. "Overwhelming."

"I know what you mean." Ciela says, "Getting my memories back after 8 years of not knowing who I was, felt like returning home."

Linebeck looks at her. "Eight years? Then you were only 11 when Bellum attacked, even if you were a young adult by then."

Ciela bites her lip. "Actually, I was 68 when that happened." "_Now or never, girl._" She thinks to herself.

Linebeck stares at her. "I'm sorry, you were how old?" He asks.

"68." Ciela says again. "In the Ocean King world, everyone there ages differently." She takes a breath. "Because a year here is equal to four in Ocean King."

"And how old are you?" Linebeck asks. "Currently?"

"A hundred and 5, give or take a few years." Ciela mutters, scratching the back of her head while smiling awkwardly.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go with it, and still think that I'm still two years older than you." Linebeck says, shaking his head while entwining his arm around Ciela's.

"Good because that was not easy to admit. " Ciela says. "Especially since that would mean that I waited twenty-one years for your seven."

Linebeck smirks. "I feel special now."

Ciela softly whacks him upside the head. "Now don't be getting a swelled head!"

"Yes, Sparkles."

Then together, they step onto the island. A man was currently lighting the town lanterns. He doesn't spare the couple a glance as they walk by.

"If I remember correctly and nothing has changed, everyone should be at the bar tonight." Linebeck says, walking down a street.

"The bar?" Ciela echos, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the bar, but it's more of a gathering place than a place where idiots can get drunk and forget about their pasts." Linebeck informs. "Mr. Rybak cuts you off at three drinks anyway."

"Mr. Rybak?" Ciela questions.

"He's like Farqay's old man of the island." Linebeck says. "Always willing you help others in need, or if you're just wanting to talk no matter what time of the night. But be warned, if he thinks you're acting stupid, he won't hesitate to whack you upside the head." Linebeck chuckles fondly, rubbing the back of his head with one eye closed.

Ciela laughs. "Sounds like Oshus." She looks down with a fond smile.

They stop outside one building before Linebeck leads Ciela in. Letting Linebeck guide her, Ciela examines the area.

It was dimly lit, pardoning the dance floor. Ciela could see on the right of the room was the bar, where a sandy haired man was talking with a clearly older man, both of them leaning on the bar. She looks to the left and sees what seemed to be the dining area, where quite a few people were sitting.

"_Linebeck was right, this place is more of a gathering area than a bar_." She thinks.

Linebeck stops and Ciela realizes that they stopped next to the sandy-haired man. Linebeck taps the man's shoulder before waiting with a smug smile as the man turns around.

"By the Goddesses..." The man breathes, getting up from his bar stool.

"Miss me, Maxi?" Linebeck says, shoving his hands into his coat pocket.

Max grins. "Of course, Becky." He cups his hands and shouts. "Hey everyone, guess who just returned! Linebeck Brante!" The room goes silent before bursting out into cheers. Suddenly Max drags Linebeck into a headlock. "Thirteen years. Thirteen effing years! And not one single letter!" He booms, beginning to noogie the captain. "If I wasn't so glad that you're alive I would murder you!"

Ciela covers her mouth, torn between worry and amusement.

"Max, don't kill him!" A female voice calls. Ciela turns to see a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt 'em." Max says, ruffling Linebeck hair before letting the captain go.

"Maris." Linebeck sighs in relief, while straightening his appearance.

A smirk covers Maris's face. "Don't get too relaxed, Becky. I still haven't done my share of butt-kicking for being away too long."

"Why did I become friends with the violent people?" Linebeck asks. "Especially you, Catty."

Maris's smile turns into a snarl. "Goddesses dammit Becky! I still hate the nickname! My name is Maris!"

"Better watch my girl, Becky." Max laughs. "She has the attitude of a cat with the claws to match."

Linebeck blinks at Max and Maris who joined hands. "Wait. You and Maris?"

A young woman with ginger hair and amber eyes bursts from the crowd and throws her arms around Linebeck's neck, squealing as she does so.

"Uncle Linebeck, you're back!" She exclaims.

"Calista, don't kill the poor boy!" The old man behind the bar calls. "How are you, Master Brante? You had us all very worried these past years after your sudden disappearance." He fixes Linebeck with a gray-blue eye as Calista releases Linebeck, poking her tongue out at the man.

"I'm well, Mr. Rybak." Linebeck says, "And I didn't mean to worry you, I just didn't want to deal with a crowd."

Mr. Rybak nods while Linebeck turns back to Maris and Max. "Where were we? Ah yes, when did you two happen?"

"A year after you left." Max says.

Maris nods. "Together for twelve and married for seven with a little girl named Devika."

"Then while on the subject of good news. Catty, Maxi. Meet, Sparkles." Linebeck walks over to the redhead, planting a kiss to her temple. "My fiancee`"

Maris and Calista squeal. "Congrats, Becky! Knew that someday you would find a gal." Maris says.

"Or lad." Max coughs. Maris frowns at him and punches his shoulder.

"Stop being rude." She tells him.

"Stop punching me!" Max whines back.

"Stop being such a whiner!" Maris counters.

"Alright, kiddies." Linebeck snorts.

"Don't say anything more, Linebeck." Maris immediately says. She turns to Ciela. "So what is your real name?"

"It's Ciela." Ciela says. "Former fairy and former Spirit of Time and Courage."

Max's and Maris's mouths drop open. "Wait, What?" Max exclaims.

"It's a long story." Ciela says, grinning.

Linebeck is chuckling. Ciela and him sit on two bar stools. " Get comfortable. It is a long tale." He looks around at everyone before continuing, "It was around 8 years ago, I had just heard of this Ghost Ship..."

...

It was beginning to near midnight, by the time Linebeck and Ciela was nearing the end of their tales.

"Beck now helps around the shop, Link and Tetra are currently at Outset Island and Aryll is the temporary captain of _Hyrule's Dragon_. And what we've heard from Jolene, she's doing okay too." Ciela finishes. "And well, you know how we're doing." She playfully nudged Linebeck, pecking him on the cheek. Everyone in the vicinity laughs.

"Well, we really should be getting back to the ship." Linebeck says.

"Master Brante, hold up a sec." Mr. Rybak calls with a melancholy expression.

"Alright, Mr. Rybak." Linebeck says, looking at the old man, with a curious expression.

"I'll be at the ship, okay?." Ciela say, kissing Linebeck.

"Alright, Sparkles." Linebeck replies.

Ciela was reading by the bedside, about an hour later, when she hears the engine room door shut. She throws back the covers and pads barefoot up to the first level.

"Linebeck? What did Mr. Rybak want?" She calls into the dark. She walks a few feet out into the room.

Arms snake around her waist and Linebeck buries his head into Ciela's neck. Ciela could feel tears dripping from his eyes onto her shoulder. He was holding something in his arms.

"Linebeck? What wrong? What happened?" Ciela asks, laying a hand on top of Linebeck's.

"She's dead." Linebeck whispers, voice breaking. "She's gone."

Ciela's mouth opens a tiny bit in horror. "Not..." She trails off, unable to go on.

"They had found her coat four months after I left and a trail that led to a freshly made grave. When they, -they dug out the body, it was barely beyond recognition. But from what they could gather from the clothing and what features they could see, they knew it was L-Linette." His shoulders begin shaking. "Mr. Rybak had been waiting for me too return to tell me."

Ciela twists around and places her arms around Linebeck. Together they sink to the floor, with Linebeck weeping in her arms, holding his sister's coat and Ciela comforting him.

...

*wipes eyes* Hokay, maybe I thought wrong on the fluff.

This was really hard to write. Really hard. Let me know if Linebeck seemed OoC. And what do you people out there think of the Official introduction to Max and crew? Anything I need to work on? Names not sounding too Americanness? Let me know in a review!

~Roses


	5. To The Sea

Chapter 5

To the Sea

_Linebeck woke when the sky was becoming pink in the small window. _

"Red sky at Night, Sailors delight. Red sky in morning, Sailors take the warning."_ He automatically thought, raising a hand to rub his eyes. He froze when the previous day's images invade his mind. The silent walk to the house, the bloodstains on the road, his mother's still body, the writing on the wall-_

_Linebeck's stomach revolted at the scenes. He fell out of the bed and into a wooden bucket. He scrambled for it before vomiting into it. Footsteps are heard from the hallway. A comforting hand was placed on Linebeck's back. _

"_Here, drink this. Slowly, though." Mr. Rybak said, handing Linebeck a cup of water. Linebeck took it with a muttered thanks and began sipping the water, sitting back against the bed frame. Mr. Rybak took the bucket away and soon returned. _

"_Have they found her yet?" Linebeck softly asked, in an emotionless voice. _

_Mr. Rybak shook his head in the negative. "They're still searching the island." He sat beside Linebeck. "The other men plan to begin going to the other islands to search for her after your mother's funeral." _

_Linebeck only nodded. Mr. Rybak stood up, pausing at the doorway. "Try to get a few more hours sleep." He said softly. _

_Linebeck only nodded again, still staring at nothing with the blank look in his eyes. _

_Mr. Rybak closed the door and began walking down the steps to the bar. Linebeck set the glass on the floor, before leaning back against the bed. Against his will, his eyelids drifted close over his eyes. _

_..._

"_Hello, Mr. Rybak." Maris said, walking into the bar, with Max beside her. _

"_Hello Mistress Ralean, Master Irball." Mr. Rybak returned. "I assume you're here to see Master Brante?" _

"_Of course, Mr. Rybak." Max said. _

"_Well, he's in the room at the end of the hallway on the left." Mr. Rybak said. It seemed he was going to say more but there was a loud thump and muffled cry from the upstairs. Maris and Max immediately sprinted up the steps. When they crashed into the room Linebeck was occupying, they see him on the floor, clearly trapped in a nightmare. _

"_Linebeck! It's all right!" Maris yelled, falling to her knees beside the struggling teen to try to wake him. She let out a cry as one of Linebeck's arms contacted with her nose. _

"_Becky, wake up!" Max said, in accompaniment with a sharp slap to Linebeck's cheek. _

_Linebeck jolted awake, eyes filled with terror and his ears still ringing with cruel laughter and Linette's accusations. He spotted Maris, eyes closed in pain, hand over her nose. _

"_Catty! What happened?" He asked, sitting up more. _

"_You were having a nightmare and hit my nose." She gritted out, opening her eyes that are watering in pain. "I think you broke it..." she removed her hand and gingerly began touching it. "And stop calling me Catty..."_

_Max snorted. "I doubt scrawny here has enough strength to even bruise it." _

"_Yeah, Maris, I- Hey wait!" Linebeck cried in annoyance. _

"_Sorry, Becky, but it's true." Max said, smirking. His smirk faded. "But how are you holding up?" _

_Linebeck jerked his head to the side, taking awhile to think, while slowly sitting back against the bed. "As well as anyone who's lost their family in one night." He finally said. _

_Max placed his hand on Linebeck's shoulder. His own mother had died when Max was very young, forcing Max's father to raise the boy on his own. _

"_I'm so sorry, Linebeck." Max whispered, gently squeezing Linebeck's shoulder. _

_Linebeck looked at Max with deep hurt in his eyes, before softly saying to Max. "I know you are Max." _

_The three teens fell into an awkward silence. Suddenly Maris swore very loudly and slammed a fist on the floor, making the two boys jumps. "Why the Hell was Linette taken!? She was adventurous, scattered-brained, always had faith in others, rebellious and yes, a moron at times but that doesn't mean she had to be taken!" Maris took a deep breath, fighting a lump in her throat so she wouldn't cry. "With only having two brothers, I sometimes really felt like Linette was my sister at times. And yes, that's corny. But it's true." _

_Maris swiped at her eyes as Max scooted over to place his arm around her shoulders. Linebeck slowly nodded in agreement. _

"_You did forget one thing though, Maris." Linebeck said, his emerald eyes locking onto Maris's red-rimmed brown eyes. "She is also a fighter." He leaned forward and placed a hand onto Maris's shoulder. "We will see her again. I don't know when or how, but we will see Linette again." _

_..._

_The sky outside was dark and gloomy, with a soft pattering of rain. A sky fit for a day of mourning for a mother lost and sister missing. _

_Linebeck was currently in the room Mr. Rybak was leading him, sitting on the bed. His head was bowed over, with his elbows resting on his knees, and hands clasped together. His eyes were closed and already there are gentle bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His navy blue jacket laid on the bed, thrown there when Linebeck came into the room. On the first floor came the muffled sounds of the funeral party. _

_The door creaked open and a 7-year-old Calista peeked her head in. Her amber eyes peered at Linebeck. "Uncle Linebeck?" She whispered. _

_Linebeck brings his head up with a start, opening his eyes. "Yeah, Cauliflower?" He asked. _

_Calista giggled slightly at her nickname. "Can I come in?" She asked. _

"_Well, I think you can..." Linebeck said, smiling slightly. "You have legs and feet that are working properly, right?"_

_Calista huffed and rolled her eyes. "May I come in?" She revised. _

"_Of course." Linebeck said, motioning for her to walk into the room. "I could do with some younger company." _

_Calista opened the door more and walked in, shutting the door behind her. She was wearing a small black dress that ended near the middle of her calves. It buttoned from below her chest up to her neck where there is a small collar. The dress has short sleeves with a small puff to them. She hopped up onto the bed. Linebeck wrapped his arm around the girl, letting her rest her head onto his chest. _

"_Where did Miss Marlene go?" Calista immediately asked, raising her head to look at Linebeck. "Momma wouldn't tell me when I asked nor anybody else and they all got this really sad look in their eyes." _

_Linebeck swallowed, taking a deep breath. "My Mum had to go away for a while." _

"_Will she ever come back?" _

"_No... She went to a very special place." _

"_Can we visit her?" _

"_Not at this time, not for a long while. You see, my Mum went to the Sacred Realm." _

"_That's where the Goddesses and my ancestors live!" Calista exclaimed, stumbling over the word ancestor. _

"_That's correct. And now my Mum lives there now." Linebeck smiled gently at the little girl. _

"_Momma told me that. She also told me that no evil can get in and that it will be never allowed in." Calista told Linebeck proudly. But then her eyes turned confused and she bit her lip. "But if Miss Marlene lives in the Sacred Realm, is 'Nette with her too?" _

"Goddesses, I sure hope not." _Linebeck thought before answering Calista. "No, Cauliflower. Net had been taken away by a very bad man and hidden away." _

"_Like the fire-breathing pig that takes away the princess to try to get the triumph-forks?" Calista said. _

_Linebeck let out a small snort. "Yeah Cauliflower." _

_Calista got a thoughtful look on her face before looking up at Linebeck excitedly. "Well, then you should be then one to find her, Uncle Linebeck! Cuz whenever you and Max and Mari and Net and me play hide 'n seek you _always _managed to find us! No matter where we hid!" _

"_You think so Cauliflower?" Linebeck playfully asked, messing with the little girl's hair. _

_Calista shrieked in delight, swatting away Linebeck's hands. "Yeah, Uncle Linebeck!" _

"_Then I shall." Linebeck stated, looking out the window with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked back down at Calista. "But you must not tell anyone else!" _

"_I promise Uncle Linebeck." Calista said, trying to look solemn. The effect was ruined by the twinkle in her eyes. "I won't tell anybody, not a soul!" _

_Linebeck laughed and ruffled Calista's hair. "Now come on, your mother's is most likely going crazy trying to find you." _

_Right on cue, Calista's mother walked in the door. "I should have know you were in here." She said. "Come on, it's time to go. Your father's downstairs with your coat." _

_Calista gave Linebeck a quick hug before scooting off the bed and running out of the room. _

"_I sure hope she wasn't bothering you." Calista's mother said. _

"_Cauliflower is always a welcome to me, Mrs. Narof." Linebeck said. "After all, I am her "Uncle" and she always manages to make me feel better." _

_Mrs. Narof looks at Linebeck with a sad smile. "I'm glad to hear that, then." _

"_Thank you for coming, Mrs. Narof, by the way." Linebeck said._

"_Marlene was a wonderful person, Linebeck. Of course I would have come." Mrs. Narof said. She turned to walk out. _

"_Stay safe, Mrs. Narof." Linebeck said. "And look after Calista. I wouldn't let her out of your sight for awhile." _

_Mrs. Narof turns and looks at Linebeck at Linebeck with a funny expression. "Strange..." She mummers. _

"_Mrs. Narof?" Linebeck inquires, raising an eyebrow. _

_Mrs. Narof seemed to start. "Oh nothing, Linebeck. Just a silly old woman's thoughts." She gave a smile before following her daughter out the door. _

_Linebeck looks out the window at the rain. _

"_No matter what, Linette." He mutters. "I will find you."_

_..._

_A few nights later, having finished loading the last pack of provisions on the _S.S. Linebeck, _Linebeck exited the cabin of the ship, going down a mental checklist. He had enough provisions to last him until the next island, where he could buy more in bulk. _

_Linebeck had forced himself to enter his home so he could gather what he needed from there. The other islanders had cleaned the place, but the flashes of what he found still appeared in his mind as he had went through the place. _

_Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and whirled Linebeck around. He let out a small scream before swinging out his arm. A different hand grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing him to let out a whimper of protest. _

"_And just where are you going?" Maris growled. _

"_Maris?!" Linebeck exclaimed, voice laced with pain. "What the hell are you doing here?!" _

"_Making sure you don't do anything incredibly stupid." Max stated, sitting on a crate on the deck. _

"_Like going after a man who wrote a message on the wall... In. Effing. Blood." Maris said, twisting Linebeck's arm more. _

_Linebeck's eyes widen and he began sinking down. "Ah, ah, ah. Maris! Let go before you break my arm!" _

"_Let me think." Maris pretended to ponder before looking back down at Linebeck. "Like hell I will, Becky." _

"_Come on, Maris, please?" Linebeck pleaded._

"_Maris. Let him go. No use breaking his arm." Max said. He pushed himself off the crate he was sitting on and walked up the gangway. _

_Maris tutted before releasing Linebeck. She doesn't back away though, and crosses her arms angrily._

_Linebeck let out a gasp of relief before standing up, massaging the arm. "Geez Catty, you don't seem that strong." _

_Maris's mouth twisted into a snarl and Linebeck took a few steps away, raising his hands in the surrender sign. _

"_How did you guys find out?" He inquired, crossing his arms. _

"_Calista, who else?" Max said. "Though it did take some work to get her to give it up."_

"_Had to tell her my soul had been taken by a poe and only Calista's giving up of the secret that you two had could regain it." Maris explained. She gives a creepy smile. "And this face certainly helped." _

_Linebeck gave Maris a flat stare. "You give kids nightmares with that smile." He stated. _

"_Eh, Cauliflower is made of stronger stuff than those wimps." Maris said, giving a shrug. "But we're not here to talk about Cauliflower. We're here to talk about your suicide attempt at saving Net." _

_Linebeck flinched, hurt flickering onto his face for a moment. "Don't make it sound so hopeless." He whispered, looking away from his friends. _

"_Sorry Becky, but what Maris is saying is true." Max sighed. "For a sixteen year old, with practically no training in fighting other than a few friendly spars with friends, Jolon would have you beat and dead in no time flat." Max placed a hand onto Linebeck's shoulder. "Listen, just let the other, more experienced men of the island find Linette and try to keep a normal life." _

_Linebeck unshouldered Max's hand, and fury raised in his eyes. "So you just expect me to sit back and put my sister's safety into the hands of other people?!" He snapped. "She's my sister! I just can't stay here, twiddling my thumbs waiting for the news if they managed to find her or if they're going to come back one day and say that it's hopeless, and Net's gone for good! I will not have myself go through that, and I will NOT try to go on with a 'quote on quote' NORMAL LIFE, while my sister, MY TWIN SISTER, is going through Hell with Jolon! She's MY sister, Jolon is MY father, and he killed MY mother! This is MY problem and I'll be damned if I let other people take care of this!" _

_Several seconds of silence minus Linebeck's angry breathing passed in which Maris and Max stared at Linebeck in shock. Linebeck draws himself up and straightens his navy blue jacket, the one that Marlene made for him the same year he had gotten the S.S. Linebeck. "Now if you would kindly please step off my boat." He hisses. "I would like to begin searching for Net." _

_Maris's expression of shock changes to annoyance. "Fine then!" She snarls. "Be an idiot! Go on! Get yourself killed! And if you ever decide to come back, I'll be right here. Waiting to tell you, I TOLD YOU SO!" She whirls around and stalks off the boat and into the foggy gloom surrounding the dock. "So long, Linebeck Brante!"_

_Max looks between the spot where Maris disappeared and Linebeck, who still had anger in his eyes. He sighs and turns to fully face Linebeck. "Due to the fact that I've known you since we were three, I can recognize the "I'm going to do something incredibly stupid and I know this but I'm going to do it anyway" look." A pause. "But you're sure about this going after Linette, alone?" _

_Linebeck slumps. "Yeah, Max. I'm sure. Besides, someone needs to be here when in a few days, Maris gets in a slump for days at her words to me." Linebeck looks at Max, giving a solid nod. _

_Max nodded back, hesitated and then pulled Linebeck into a hug. Linebeck tensed, not used to Max actually hugging people and not drawing them into headlocks as way of greeting and farewelling. _

"_Bring her back then. And make sure Jolon doesn't find you first." Max cautioned before releasing Linebeck, then immediately dragged the teen captain into a headlock._

"_Argh! Maxi!" Linebeck exclaimed, struggling to get out of Max's grip._

_Max laughed, ruffled Linebeck's spiky ponytail, which Linebeck swiped at Max's arm before fixing his hair. Then Max walked off the ship, and gave a two finger salute to Linebeck who returned it, with a smirk._

_Linebeck disappeared into the engine, and soon after, the _S.S. Linebeck_ shuddered to life. Max remained on the dock and watched the steam-boat pull out of the dock and disappear into the fog. He remained there until he couldn't hear the ship anymore, at which time he turned and began walking back home after uttering three word to the silent fog. _

"_Good luck, Becky." _

_..._

I am a horrible, horrible person who has erratic updates and has this horrible problem of not forcing self in front of the computer screen to write this story, meaning that this story has not been updated for quite some time. And also that fact that my father has these Korean Drama's he is wanting to watch, all the freaking day meaning the only time I can write is during less than an hour now, two days per week before having to be kicked off and forced to sulk upstairs.

That being said,

Yeesh, heavy stuff, and lot's and lot's of OC's in this chapter. What do you guys think of Teen Linebeck so far? Noticing any differences between this guy and game character? We'll get to those changes in chapter's 7 and 9, I'm pretty sure.

Not much else to say, than Happy Holiday's everyone!

~Roses


End file.
